worldofmurfandomcom-20200214-history
Mur
Mur is the physical world as created by Azcumác at the beginning, comprised of both matter and empty space. Mur was created instantaneously with Sïy, time, and they are often seen as two faces of the same entity. Everything seeable and perceivable to the senses is part of Mur, which the exception of the sun, Shea, which is composed entirely of light and therefore cannot be touched. All of Mur rotates around the sun slowly and tilts in space, gradually changing its tilting to produce the seasons. History As told in the Chronicles of Azcumác the Creator: There was no Time and there was no Space until Azcumác created them, and named them Sïy and Mur. And so there was Time and Space but there was nothing in that space so Azcumác created the Land, and because now there was Time it took ten thousand years. The Chronicle goes on to detail how the Land of Mur came to be populated and ruled by men: There was Land, but it was empty, so Azcumác, creator of everything, created the grass that grows and the birds that sing and the fish that swim and he gave himself to it and called it Life, and of all of the beasts of sea and land and sky he made Man the king, because Man alone had the power of reason. But because he made Man from the body of Mur. Man was half light and half dark, and could do rule himself without succumbing to darkness; and so he made the Twelve Gods, the Sentinels of the High Mount, and told them to rule as kings of the kings. And Man worshipped the Twelve of the Mount, and Mur spun round and round; but he grew tired, and so every hundred days he slept for another hundred days, and Azcumác called that Winter, and when Mur was awake he called that Summer. Composition Mur is comprised of matter, light and space. Matter is everything that occupies volume and can be seen; light occupies no volume but carries energy and can be seen; and space is everything in it and between it, uncountably infinite, cocooning matter and light like a pillow. Space The first piece of Mur to be created was Space, which was created along with time. Space, without matter or light, was imperceivable to the senses. After the creation of matter and light, space is everything between them, everything outside of matter; space is what the air floats in, what separates one object from another. Space is circular, surrounding the land, but infinite. Matter Matter is everything that occupies space. Matter can be found as a solid, a liquid, or a gas, and everything in Space is filled with matter in one of these states unless it is a vacuum. There are a number of kinds of matter, called elements. Each element has unique properties and is infinitely divisible into smaller and smaller units that will have the same properties. There are 144 elements: the most common are air and water, but there are a massive number of others, including metals such as iron, bronze, steel and gold, which are durable and powerful; foodstuffs such as salt, sugar, and protein, which provide energy and structure to living organisms; and fuel sources such as gas, coal and oil, which are combustible and dangerous. Elements may change in chemical reactions, such as those in cells, but mass is conserved. Light Light is not matter and therefore does not occupy space; however, it is visible, and carries energy. Light ultimate finds its source at Shea, the sun, around which all of the matter of Mur revolves. Light provides energy necessary for reactions to occur, fueling life, as well as the light that allows us to see our world.